


Fandoms collide sorta

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: The Land of Stories Series - Chris Colfer
Genre: Gen, I am evil, I am insane, Mwahaha, Please look at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: The title
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be sleeping right now.

Alex and Connor had had a long week. New York had nearly been overpowered by witches, the good guys won, and some characters went back to thier respective worlds.   
Connor put the portal potion in his bag after sending the armies back to their respective universes.  
"It was cool to talk to the President." He said.  
"Yeah...." Alex trailed off.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I kinda feel like giving the President the key to another universe is a much bigger deal then we made it. But, I know practically nothing of the politics of the Otherworld."  
"Oh. Right. She is a good person."  
"And you know this how?"  
Connor was saved from answering the question when his bag started glowing. He ripped it open, to find the portal potion had leaked...  
Onto his cellphone.   
He accidently leaned into the light, and fell into the realm of....


	2. Phone world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions + electronics = crazy

The streams of numbers surrounded Connor, just like words usually did when he first entered a story. The numbers turned into shapes.  
The world inside the phone was a bit strange, to say the least. Connor heard the authors voice in his head, saying "think of fanfiction".  
"Why?" He questioned.  
"Because that's where I want you to go, and you can here me because I want you to hear me. You're in my world now, so listen."  
Connor didn't want to listen to the crazy person who calles themselves the author, so he said "don't think of fanfiction."  
"I see what you are doing," the author said. "I am forming the world around you, like it or not. I have control. You only get to talk when I say so."  
Words started spinning around Connor, saying things like archive of our own. Connor spun around. He simply stared.  
Rows and rows of catergories stretched in front of him. He had landed in front of the "L" column, and he walked along it. Land of foam, Land of Green Ginger, Land of stories, la-  
Wait what?  
He was a character? No no no no. He was definitly real. He examined the category. "Only seven fanfics?" Why don't I get as much fame as other stories?" He whined.   
"I don't know" said the author.  
Connor strolled down to the last story. The one with no hits yet. "That's this one." The author said.  
Connor clicked on it. He saw the events of the previous chapter. Then he saw this one. He stared at himself staring at himself staring at himself etc. He was really confused.  
"All right, this had been fun, but that wasn't the original point of this fic. I'm going to be mean and trap you in this story untill ten people at least hit it, and one person comments."   
"What! No! Let me out!" Connor screamed as he saw the text write itself across the screen. All of the Connors saw the text. They all screamed at the author to let them go back to Alex, who was probably worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA  
> I AM EVIL. CONNOR'S FATE LIES IN YOUR HANDS. DO WITH IT WHAT YOU WILL. HE IS TRAPPED UNTIL I GET A COMMENT. THAT COMMENT WILL PROBABLY BE POSTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO WRITE ACCORDINGLY. 
> 
> I AM AN EVIL AUTHOR WITH A MANIAC EXPRESSION AS I WRITE THIS AND TRAP MY POOR CONNOR.
> 
> MWAHAHA!


	3. Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wrote a comment, so here's a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you chikiwijumper for commenting.

Connor had been staring at the comments section for weeks. Only 8 people had even hit this story, 2 people had left kudos, but despite the author's threat, there were NO comments.   
Connor despaired that he would never get out of the phone world. He could not even fall asleep and talk to his sister in dreams because the author said so. He finally understood how powerful the threat he had made to the pirates in the story he had written was. The pirates of Starbordia were as powerless against him as he was against this author.  
Suddenly, he heard a ding.  
He glanced at the comments section, and there it was. A comment! He heard angelic voices sing "Aaaaaah!"  
The comment read "this is a dangerous place, get out quick Connor"  
Connor gained hope. There were people out there who cared about his wellbeing! But even though a comment had been posted, only 8 people had even hit the story. Connor sat down, disappointed. He then saw a door appear. He lept to his feet and walked through, praying that it would lead him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does the door go? Comment to find out! Please. I'm serious. I get a comment, I write a chapter. That is my new deal.


	4. Taking over the comments section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title

Connor saw a blip of light. He saw a new comment appear. It said that he deserved some fun and that he should be sent to DC comics. He did not want to go to DC comics. He had traveled into a comic before. It had been really weird. Fanfiction comics were probably weirder. There was also that whole thing about him not having the faintest idea how to get there.  
"I can always help you get there" said the author's voice. Connor finally saw a keyboard where the author was typing. He couldn't see the author, but he could see each press of the keys.   
After some finagling, he managed to get the cursor into the comments section to respond to the second person to care about his well-being in this world. He told them that he desperatly wanted to get out of this phone world and back to his sister.


	5. A new comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment, so I wrote a chapter

With a sudden ping, a new comment appeared. "What is this? This is pure 3am madness". Before Connor could respond, the authir typed "Yeah Pretty Much". Connor then wrote his own comment. "Hi, this is Connor. Please read ahead so that you can get the author to write more so that I can be freed. Please." He tried adding a spark of magic to it, and to his surprise, the comment sent! He then realized that a new chapter of the story was being written because of the comment, and he frantically scanned the new text, hoping for an escape.


	6. More comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is confused some more.

"LOL it made me laugh!! We need more fanfictions from the land of stories, even Conner going crazy for being on AO3.

Poor Conner.

Thank you for that."

Connor winced. Apparently, readers thought he was funny and didn't want him to escape. That was not fine with him. He tried to type a reply, but the keyboard had disappeared.   
"I see what your trying to do." The author said. "I won't let you sabotage my comment section again".   
Connor looked down and saw words begin scrawling across the floor. The author was writing again! That meant she would be distracted, and might be unable to pay attention. The author was only controlling when she was writing, so he had to figure out a plan while she wasn't paying attention...but time didn't flow when the author wasn't writing! Did it?  
Connor stepped backwards through the door to the previous chapter. Maybe he could add something there, rewrite time...and escape.


End file.
